The new head
by Theinbetweeners4eva
Summary: A head teacher comes to Rudge park comprehensive, and brings a family and a lot of trouble .I'm probably not the best writer and this is also my first fic ever so please don't hate me if it's bad. Set after episode ten series 7 of Waterloo road and during series 2 of the inbetweeners(uk (original) version).
1. Miss Fisher

**THE NEW HEAD**

NOTE: I used to be Inbetweeners4eva but locked myself out of that account.

Summary:

A head teacher comes to rudge park comprehensive, and brings a family and a lot of trouble .I'm probably not the best writer and this is also my first fic ever so please don't hate me if it's bad.

Set after episode ten series 7 of waterloo road and during series 2 of the inbetweeners(uk (original) version).

Chapter one –Miss Fisher

As Karen Fisher pulled into new her school, Rudge park comprehensive, she watched all the students and she could only hope that this school wouldn't be as _dramatic _as waterloo road was. The previous head had left to help his newly-wed son with his business selling jacket potatoes from a van. Her thought train was interrupted by two of her, Harry and Jess, shouting at each other for some stupid reason. Karen her could only roll her eyes at this as she was so use to it.

"Urgh, piss off harry."Jess soon screamed again.

"What did I do?"Harry replied half laughing and sounding half hurt.

"Well for starters you were born, plus you-"

Karen sighed heavily knowing she was the who'd have to stop the argument.

"Jess Harry, do you two really think this is how we should start the new term at our new school?"

"No, mum" Both Harry and Jess said in unison, rolling their eyes at the same time wishing they weren't there.

Karen simply sighed again and smiled weakly at her two kids, before turning them out of the car.

"Oi Si, you heard we've got a new head today?" Neil questioned his friend as they waited for jay to arrive. Will was reading some boring book about good journalism.

"Yeah hope it's not gonna be like having two Mr Gilberts around."Simon grinned.

Neil sniggered "Heard it's a _lady_."

"Oh god, I certainly hope not, I don't want to be spending the rest of my bloody school life in detention 'cause Jay made some crude rapey comment about her." Will suddenly piped up.

"He probably won't it'll probably be a 60 year old woman if it is even a woman at all."Simon replied slightly exasperated getting bored of the subject.

"Who probably won't what?"Jay questioned, whilst sitting down. Causing the others to jump at his sudden appearance.

"We were just talking about the new head teacher. You took your time getting here." Simon stated not wanting to dwell on the subject.

"Ah, Yeah well I was busy fingering two barmaids, from a pub I passed, they were so wet for me I would've felt bad turnin' them down."

"So, you got stuck in traffic." Will said sighing.

"Your just jealous 'cause the only action you'll ever get is your own hand."

"I'm sorry who pulled Charlotte Hinchcliff, who? Me that's who! Not you!"

"Look mate, no matter what she says she did it for a bet."

"NO SHE FUCKING DIDN'T!"

**So that's the first chapter it was probably crap. Next instalment should be soon but I'll be back at school in a couple of days.** **But if you're sticking with this shit then thanks and sorry if it just stops suddenly then its cause I've forgotten. And I'm very forgetful by-the-way.**


	2. Pairings

**THE NEW HEAD**

**Forgot to mention in this jess isn't pregnant. Yet.**

**But everything else with Aiden has.**

**Chapter 2: Pairings _ **

"Mum, where we goin' now?" Harry asked getting annoyed and bored of listening to Jess talk non-stop on the phone to Vicky. Whilst was trying to remember were Mr. Gilberts office was, as she couldn't trust jess and harry on their own together without causing an argument in front of the whole school.

"To head of sixth forms office is, Harry like I said earlier."

"Well why don't you just ask someone then." Jess chirped up.

"Oh, finished talking to your boyfriend buddy have ya?" Harry, smirking, asked Jess, who just shot him a look.

Karen smiled at Jess for not retaliating to Harry. And the saw for sixth formers coming out of the boys toilets, her eyes falling upon a rather short one wearing glasses, a blazer and holding a briefcase. She could hear Jess and Harry giggling behind her at his appearance and just turned around and gave them a stern glare to which they just smirked at.

"Excuse me?" Karen smiled at the boy who looked up at her like his friends.

"Are you talking to me, urm Miss?"He asked, in quite a posh accent, intrigued.

"Yes I'm talking to you what's your name?"

"Oh, urm, William McKenzie."

" Miss Fisher."

"Bloody hell, I'll do it!" Jess suddenly snapped, not to fiercely though, As she liked the look of some of his mates."Do you no where Mr Gilberts office is?"

"Yes." Will replied sheepishly.

"Well... Can you show us were it is?"

"Oh, of-coarse follow me ... Us" Will replied quickly noticing the others.

They all walked to Mr Gilberts office. And split when they saw Mr. Gilbert stood in his office doorway. Will noticed Charlotte Hinchcliff in there however.

"Cartwright!" Mr. Gilberts voice boomed after them.

Jay turned on his heels, wondering himself what he'd done."Yeah, sir?"

Mr. Gilbert simply stepped to the side and pointed a finger in to his office. Jay turned and shrugged to the others, before following Gilberts instructions. And waited for Mr. Gilbert to talk.

" Right, well Miss fisher, this is Charlotte Hinchcliff and Jay Cartwright. Cartwright, Charlotte this is Miss fisher your new head and her children Jessica Fi-"

"Jess Fisher" Jess interrupted.

"_Jess_ Fisher and Harry Fisher. You will be looking after them today, as you have most of the same classes, making sure they don't get lost ect. Jess you will have Charlotte and Harry you will have, god help you, Jay. Do you all get that?" All four of the students nodded and then left the office.

"I should warn you Karen these students can be a handful and most are quite likely to get arrested when out of or even indeed still in school."

"Don't worry I can handle it, Phil."

"Sure about that?"

"Ever heard of waterloo road.

" 'Ere Harry he sounds like Budgen."Jess laughed

"Yeah"

"Or you in the morning."

"Fuck off"

"Who's budgen?" Jay asked not liking being quite.

"Teacher from our last school." Jess said before Harry could say any thing to get her back for her previous comment about him.

"Right well this is the sixth form common room Jess I'll introduce ya to my mates yeah." Charlotte chirped smiling to jess.

"Yeah, see ya Piggy" Jess teased

Harry Just rolled his eyes.

**So that's the second instalment I know it quite boring but at least it's done now. Thanks a lot if your sticking with this and as I said it's my first fic.**


	3. Getting to know you

**THE NEW HEAD**

**Chapter three-can't think of chapter title **

**Sorry it's been awhile since the last update, my brother was hogging the laptop ALL WEEK and thanks again if your sticking with, and that goes for all the future chapters. **

"Who's this?!" Simon exclaimed as Jay and Harry sat down.

"Harry, I've gotta look after 'im today" Jay replied boredly

"Alright Harry." Neil stated plainly

"Um, yeah thanks. Sorry but are you holding briefcase?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I believe that was your mother was it I spoke to earlier?" Will chirped.

"Yeah, and the new head of this school."

"Fuckin' hell!" Simon chuckled

"I know." Harry replied simply

"I'm Simon and that's Neil." Simon said indicating towards Neil.

"Right. Fuck sake. Who's that?" Harry said, distracted, nodding towards Donovan.

The boys looked to where he had indicated.

"Mark Donovan, the school bully actually no psycho." Will said happily hoping that he was starting to make a new friend.

"I'd keep ya distance from him, if he finds out your mums the head you'll get well fucked up, mate." Neil joined in finally.

"I'm used to being bullied 'cause of it."

"Oh right, why d'ya wanna know anyways?" Jay questioned.

" 'Cause Jess is probably gonna be fucking him by the end of the week."

"Who's jess?" Neil wondered.

"My sister the gobby red head from earlier."

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!"All four boys exclaimed in unison at Harry.

"Yeah why's it so shocking?"Harry asked knowing what they probably found so shocking. Most of his friends from waterloo road, well all except josh, had said she's fit. He also knew some had probably imagined her naked. 'yuck' he thought since this thought train had led to him imagining Jess naked which was disgusting to him obviously.

"Well," Will, thankfully, interrupted his thoughts. "She's-"

"Fucking FIT!" Jay crudely interrupted Will.

"Nice." Harry said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Neil grinned, missing the sarcasm by a mile.

"CARLY!" Simon suddenly shouted making the others jump. He forgot about jess, who he'd been staring at throughout most of the conversation.

"Who?" Harry said having never met Carly before.

"Simons stalky."Jay teased a sulking Simon, since Carly had decided to ignore him. Will had been thinking that he may have another chance with Charlotte since she and Jess seemed to be getting on well.

**So that's the new instalment guys again sorry it took so long. Please R+R, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**By the way I'm planning on Jess to get together with Jay or Neil but not sure who so please give an opinion and I'll count to see who has the most **_**votes**_**.**

**Danni xx**


	4. Sorry for the wait

**Hi just wanted to say the next instalments in progress my brothers doing his GCSE's at the moment so he's got the laptop a lot of the time and the other computer is broken and shit anyways. So sorry it's taking so long.**


	5. Walk to class

WOW, can't believe this has had 25 views already. That's 25 more than I expected. Well happy right now cause my mum finally gave in to buying me 'The Inbetweeners yearbook' WHOOP WHOOP. Any way this is the new instalment. Still need more review by the way and if you want to keep your '_vote_' secret feel free to PM me – Neil/Jess or Jay/Jess.

**THE NEW HEAD**

Chapter four- Walk to class

The school bell rang before Simon had a chance to talk to Carly, which caused Simon to cuss silently.

"Oh, hi Simon." Carly said cheerfully, when she turned round to see him. "I'm sorry if you wanted to chat but I've got a mock English exam with Mrs Soper. And you know, from year 8 how strict she is especially with anything to do with exams. So I really can't be late."

"Oh right, yeah yeah it's like she's permanently on her period or something." Simon replied feeling awkward and also filled with hate for Mrs Soper.

"Urm right, so yeah I really have to go. Bye."

"You are such a twat, ya know?" Simon heard Jays voice coming from behind him.

"Yep I do know. It's like she's permanently on her period, what was I thinking?" Simon groaned.

"Dunno, right me and Harry have geography next, so we'll see you dick heads at lunch." Jay said before leaving with Harry who, just shrugged at the comment Jay made about them being 'dickheads'.

"See ya." The others chorused.

**JAY & HARRY – WALK TO CLASS**

"Oh by the way, Harry, I'd watch out for our geography teacher."

"Why?"

" 'cause we've got Peado-Kennedy."

"Who's Peado-Kennedy?"

"Geography teacher, and peado."

"And he's our geography teacher. Great, so fucking great."

"OI, YOU!" Jay and Harry heard a chavy voice shout. They turned to see Mark Donovan shouting, which didn't surprise Jay, and pointing towards THEM, which did surprise Jay a little but thought Will had probably done something.

"You Harry fucking Fisher?"Donovan stated in a calm but extremely threatening manner. Harry and Jay both gulped , even though Jay probably wasn't going to killed he still felt unsteady and threatened.

"Urm..."Was all Harry could say he then just nodded.

"Well your mum just gave me a detention for no fucking reason now I'm missing my 'special meeting' with Charlotte." Mark snapped almost shouting but didn't as he didn't want another detention.

" What's that gotta do with me?" Harry said as if he was an idiot. At that point Donovan didn't reply and just looked at his mates for confirmation for something they nodded each with a menacing smile. Jay watched horrified as Mark suddenly and very aggressively pushed Harry up against the wall.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FUCKING MUM, SO YOU CAN SORT IT OUT AND GET ME OUT OF MY FUCKING DETENTION, YOU STUPID TWAT. AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW FIT YOUR SISTER IS." Donovan screamed. To this Harry nodded quickly, scared for his life. Mark snorted and dropped Harry to the floor, causing him to fall over. When he hit the ground, Jay ran over to help him up.

" Fucking hell, y'alright Harry?" Jay asked starting to get used to having Harry around. Harry took a second to catch his breath and stop coughing before answering.

" Yeah, I think so." Harry smiled weakly whilst rubbing the back of his neck trying to ease the pain.

" Ya sure?"

"Yeah, besides if he does ever beat me up Jess will probably beat him up."

"How d'ya know that?"

" 'cause I used to get bullied at my last school, by one of her _many_ boyfriends, Finn, and I ended up trying to drown myself." At this point Jays face went from amused to shocked. " When she found out she found him in the corridor and punched 'im in the face, it was _hilarious._" Jay looked a bit shocked and taken back, him and Harry then laughed and continued walking to geography.

" So how come will sounds so _bloody posh_" Harry said saying the last bit in posh accent, which made Jay grin.

" Cause he's from a special posh twat school."

" So are his parents like really snobby and ugly?"

" Na mate, his mum is _WELL _fit!"

"Cool"

"Yea, dunno 'bout 'is dad though."

" What they divorced?"

" Don't think so, but his dad has run off with some work experience girl. I think that they're still married."

"Oh right, my parents are half way through a divorce, since my dad decided to run off with some stupid slag. He lives in London now, so unfortunately I live closer to him now." Harry said exaggerating a bit but he didn't.

"Lucky bastered wish I didn't have to live with my dad."

"Why?"

"Urm, this our geography class, 'ere." Jay said clearly wanting to avoid the subject. Will and Simon, Neil a little less, knew his dad was a complete dickhead, they also probably knew Jay hated him. But Jay still always would avoid the subject. Harry noticed jay was feeling uncomfortable, so decided not to ask or just wait till they were closer friends to ask.

**RIGHT THATS THE PROPER FOUTH CHAPTER BUT IF YOU READ THE SORRY NOTE THATS WHY THIS INSTALLMENT TOOK SO LONG. DON'T MEAN THE STORY'S FINISHED.**


	6. Sorry

**So yeah I've decided to stop this story coz I didn't really know where it was going. So sorry if you were interested.**


End file.
